


When you go, Everything Seems to Change

by GimmieGimmieGalaxy



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Moomin, Confused Moomin, F/M, Gen, Healing, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Miserable Moomin, Pining, seasonal depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmieGimmieGalaxy/pseuds/GimmieGimmieGalaxy
Summary: Moomin goes through the hardships of not being able to be with his most favorite person during the harsh winter. He finds that maybe there's more of a reason as to why he pines so much for Snufkin.





	When you go, Everything Seems to Change

The sun began to set over Moominvalley, making a soft orange color cascade over the fall time leaves. The ocean shimmered in the horizon as the sun just barely touched the surface. Nightfall was coming quicker and quicker in Moominvalley as the season of winter was slowly approaching.

Moomin gazed over the horizon as he watched the colorful leaves dance in the chilled wind, one landing on his soft white paw.

“Moomin?” Snufkin questioned, making it fairly obvious that this wasn’t the first time his friend had called his name. “Are you alright?”

“Y… Yes, Snufkin.” Moomin verified. He continued to sadly glare out into the wide open sea as if looking for answers or for some sort of sign. Snufkin stared at him instead with a sort of confused interest.

“It’s almost winter… isn’t it Snufkin?” This is the first time that Moomin has taken his eyes off of the sea all day and actually looked at his friend. It was almost as if his eyes have taken the sea inside of them, as they sparkled so intensely and so solemnly. They were filled with cumbersome resentment.

"Snufkin gave him a soft smile, and looked out into the ocean himself. “Yes, it is Moomin.”

“That means it’s almost time for you to leave… doesn’t it, Snufkin?” Moomin looked to the browning grass dejectedly.

“Yes it does, Moomin.” Snufkin answered, this time a little upset as well. “But you know I’ll be back once the spring has returned, right?” He looked over at his concerned friend.

“I’m aware, Snufkin.” Moomin sighed out, still looking dejectedly at the ground. “I just wish you wouldn’t leave during the winter…”

“I know,” Snufkin noted. “But you know that I must. I will definitely be thinking of you and Moominvalley, but I cannot stay here for the winter.”

“Why not, Snufkin?” Moomin whined out, snapping at his friend. “We can make space for you in Moominhouse, yo-you could even sleep in my bed-“

“Moomin-“

“A-And we could make some tea-“

“Moomin.”

“-And ev-even go on adventures together! Just please don’t leave me! I can’t go another winter without you! I just can’t! I just can’t!”

“Moomin!” Snufkin yelled as he clutched his friend’s soft fluffy white paws. “Please! Just…stop…” He pleaded over Moomin’s hiccups and cries. “I know that you’ll miss me, I’ll miss you too! But I can’t just stay here, Moomin. I need time to be alone. I need time to be alone with my thoughts and to explore the world by myself. If I stay here for the winter, I will have no time to appreciate the things that are most special to me.” Snufkin got off of the small hill that they were sitting on and shook off the dirt off of his clothes. He held out his fair skinned hand offering his friend a grasp. “You.”

Moomin felt his heart warm up as he accepted the grasp and stood up as well. He smiled softly as he wiped the tears off of his white fluffy face.

“Now, we should head back to Moominhouse, yes? It’s getting quite late and chilly, and I don’t want you to catch cold.” Snufkin suggested.

“Yes! Alright Snufkin!” He beamed as the two made their way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first work and I'm really excited to post this. I hope that I'll be able to finish this all the way, but for now, here's the first chapter! Sorry it's so short!


End file.
